


babysitting the serpent

by send_noodes



Series: that one time (choni one-shots) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, LGBTQ Female Character, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_noodes/pseuds/send_noodes
Summary: that one time when Toni got into a motorcycle accident and Cheryl had to take care of her, leading to a night of deep conversations and heartfelt emotions.





	babysitting the serpent

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me realise one thing, I suck at writing. but I did, so i'm just going to post it. read the end notes, before you come at me for the ending.

Riverdale General Hospital, 10:35p.m

Cheryl's eyes searched for Toni as the nurse slid the curtains that separated the beds in the emergency ward of the hospital.

Toni was sitting sideways on the hospital bed, being treated by another nurse.

' Oh god, you look like shit.' Cheryl blurted out.

' Geez, Cheryl, that makes me feel real good.' Toni said, sarcastically.

' What happened?' Cheryl asked the nurse. She already knew what had happened, she just wanted to hear it officially.

' Your friend here, got into a motorcycle accident.' The nurse replied.

' I was turning a corner and a car rammed into me, it was stupid.' Toni interrupted, but quickly hissed as the alcohol touched her head wound that was just stitched.

' It's nothing serious, really.' Toni continued.

Cheryl, as if hearing absolutely nothing from Toni asked the nurse again.

' How is she? ' 

' Do you not hear a single word of what I'm saying?' Toni said.

' The doctors will tell you in details but from what I can tell, she's got a head wound, a broken arm and a couple of road rashes that we've patched up. She's lucky she didn't get a concussion.' The nurse told her before heading out, leaving the both of them alone.

' See, I told you, I'm fine.' Toni spoke again. This time, Cheryl turned to face her. Then she crossed her arms.

' Really, you're on a hospital bed, with a cast and a sling for an arm and cuts all over your body, not to mention that gash on the side of your head.' Cheryl sounded irritated. Because she was. When FP called her from the hospital, she had driven the whole way there worrying about Toni and Toni doesn't even take it seriously. Of course she was pissed. 

' Yes,..but I'm fine, Cheryl. The gash is stitched and the sling can be removed in like 10 days. I've had worse, trust me.' 

It was then that Cheryl realised Toni has been talking really slow and heavy. As if she was high.

' Did the doctors give you any medication?' 

' Yeah, they gave me something for the pain. I actually feel like I'm on cloud nine.' Toni grinned, like an idiot.

Cheryl couldn't help but smile back, her girlfriend was actually high, like Jingle Jangle high, minus the energy. It wasn't obvious when she first arrived but Cheryl assumed the medicine had only started to take effect.

' Well, the front desk gave me your discharge papers, FP signed them, he was going to take you home but I told him I would.' 

Toni looked at her, confused.

' You don't even know how to drive a motorcycle.' She complained.

' I have a car.' Cheryl sat down beside her and hugged her side, while being careful not to hurt her. 

' Is it pink?' Toni turned her head to look at Cheryl.

' Uh,...no?' 

' I love pink.' 

' I know you do.'

xxxxxxxxxx

After helping Toni get into the passenger seat of the car, Cheryl got into the car herself and let the convertible up. She didn't want Toni to catch a cold or anything. Toni was staring at her the whole time, even after they got onto the highway.

Cheryl had convinced FP that she should take Toni to her house, because it was closer and well, more comfortable for Toni, to say the least. Plus, she's got a few of her stuff there, so it wouldn't be a problem.

Truth was, Cheryl just wanted to be close to her, and take care of her in the best way possible. She even thought that Toni should've stayed overnight at the hospital but the hospital had told FP that it wasn't necessary and they were just minor injuries.

Cheryl was lost in thoughts when Toni grinned again.

' You're really pretty.' Toni said. 

' Thank you, I guess.' Cheryl smiled back.

Toni looked out the window before talking again.

' But don't tell my girlfriend I said that. She'll get mad.' 

Which made Cheryl confused and humoured at the same time.

' Toni, I'm your girlfriend.' 

Which made Toni laugh. She looked at Cheryl dead in the eyes.

' No, my girlfriend's Cheryl. She's this smoking' hot redhead with hair for days. And those legs..' 

Toni paused, probably imagining Cheryl's legs in her head.

' Man, I'm just so lucky to be her girlfriend, you know.'

Cheryl knew she shouldn't be taking advantage of Toni's situation like that but, she did anyways.

' Wow, tell me more about her.' 

' Well, she's so beautiful, smart, sometimes clingy and sensitive, but she's been through a lot so I gotta understand her. Nobody else would. She doesn't deserve that.' 

' You may not know it, but she's must be very lucky to have you.'

' I hope she feels that way. I just love her so much. I actually haven't told her that, but I really do.' Toni was starting to drift into sleep, her voice getting heavier with each word. 

Cheryl was about to speak again when Toni finally fell asleep, her head gently resting on the window. Cheryl drove slowly, avoiding any rough patches on the road, making sure Toni doesn't wake up from her reckless driving.

' I'm so lucky to have you too, Toni.' She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxx

Toni woke up from the sound of gates opening, but it wasn't until Cheryl opened her car door did she open her eyes.

' Cheryl? What are you doing here? ' Toni said groggily.

' Seriously? I drove you home.' Cheryl said as she help her out of the car.

' My arm hurts like shit.' 

' I know, let's get you inside first.' 

By the time they got inside and Toni finished cleaning up herself, while Cheryl was waiting outside the door of course, it was already midnight.

' I love these pyjamas.' Toni said, further indicating that the medicine she had taken are still in effect.

' Is there anything you don't love?' Cheryl teased.

' I don't think there is.' Toni giggled.

Toni got onto the bed, and Cheryl helped her tuck the sheets in.

' Careful with your hand.' Cheryl said.

' I have something to tell you.' Toni said, out of nowhere.

' What is it?' Cheryl sat on the bed, placing her hands gently on Toni's broken hand.

' It's been only like a couple months since we started dating but, everyday with you is like a gift to me. I'm not exaggerating it.'

' Toni, I really do feel the same way. Maybe more so.' Cheryl's hand made its way over to Toni's small face, and cupped it gingerly.

' And please believe in my love for you because I promise you it'll will never change. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you anymore. I want to make you happy. The way you make me happy whenever I see your face, I hold your hand or whenever I tell someone that you're my girlfriend.' 

There was something in Toni's eyes that told Cheryl that Toni was being sincere. Eyes were really the windows to someone's mind.

' Oh Toni, I don't know what I actually did to deserve someone like you. You made me believe in love, and myself. You're the best thing that's ever happened in my life. Don't you ever forget that.' 

Cheryl was now stroking Toni's hair, happy tears forming inside her eyes. 

Toni wasn't the type to open out all these feelings inside of her, sacrificing everything that she stands for, for the love of a girl she just met several months ago, especially when she's not even sure what the future has in store for them, but Toni found herself doing exactly just that.

Cheryl felt Toni's attention drifting away from the conversation, probably due to the drugs. 

' Sleep with me.' Toni said after a while.

' I don't want to hurt you.' 

' You won't. Please. I don't want to be alone.'

So there they were, facing each other, Toni's good hand in Cheryl's hands, legs intertwined, their bodies as close as her injured body would allow her to be.

' Toni?" 

' Hmm?'

' Why?'

' Why what?'

' Why the sudden, you know, confession?' 

' I met this girl, she drove me home, and also asked me about you, and I don't know, talking about you made me realise all of that, and if I don't tell you soon enough, I'm just scared you'll think I don't love you as much.' 

' Ohhh....' 

' Because I do, I love you so much, like how Winnie the Pooh loves its honey. Because you're my honey.'

' Then you're the Pooh?' 

' Yes, and I can't find a face I love as much as yours. And boobs too, maybe, there's like two of them.'

' And....we're back.' Cheryl chuckled as she pulled her girlfriend towards her and kissed her on the forehead.

' I feel so tired.' Toni rubbed her eyes, pushing inches away from Cheryl.

' Go to sleep, my little Pooh. You've had a long day.' 

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to make Cheryl say i love you too, but I just wasn't feeling the vibe. Plus, in Cheryl's defense, Toni's not exactly in a clear state of mind yet, so it'd be useless if Toni doesn't remember it the next day, and with that, i'm going to go ahead and pretend that Cheryl was going to say it when Toni's no longer high or medicated or drugged or whatever. Thank you for reading it this far. Happy Halloween!
> 
> P.S go check out my Riverdale AU story, I promise it’s good.


End file.
